My new and old Family
by Shadow fairy princess
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are reding out thier work in the school asmberly and thier parents are there to watch


**my new and old family**

In a school asemberly the students of Konohagakure were reading out their work that the teacher wanted them to read. To the parents each child worked with a partner on the same topic and when on stage, after a two teenagers finished their piece on their best memory the teacher came up and addressed the parents. " Ladies and gentlemen I would like you to welcome to the stage Gaara Akasuna and Naruto Iwa" after she said that one boy walked on stage waiting for the other to move the parents of the child were starting to worry on as to why their son would not come on stage. After a few minutes of waiting the boy on stage walked off then came back on dragging a redhead boy in as well said redhead was trying hard to get out of his blonds friends grip and get of the stage. He care less about reading his and Naruto's work out even if his parents were their he hated going on stage, when the blond boy finally stood sill with his partner the other boy spoke.

" After this is over Naruto I'm going to kill you" stated a mad redhead who name was Gaara. " oh come on Gaara it not that hard and besides our parents are here to listen to us talk about our topic not like I want to do this either" Naruto replied with a bit of worry and embracement " well guess what I don't really give a care if our parents are here not like they have to listen to it anyway they been trough it as well as us, so I jus t have one word to say cya" Gaara stated on a firm voice that told anyone to stay away. But as he went to walk off stage he saw the eyes of his teacher from the end of stage and his farther from the audience " I hate this ok Ill help you out Naruto but you owe me big time for this" Gaara told him with a I'm going to kill someone soon tone in his voice " hehehehe ok Gaara I think anyway lets get started" Naruto addressed the parents in the audience " ladies and gentlemen our work is about our family" both boys said together.

: PAST NOW:

6 year old Gaara was sitting on a swing in the park waiting for his mum to find him. While waiting Gaara was thinking about how he got separated from his mum well he hoped his mum would find him soon but Gaara knew his mum, she would not find him at all it would be his dad sill on the swing Gaara was looking at other families instead with sadness in his eyes. : It not fair other children have a mum who loves and lives with them I don't I'm back and fourth between mummy and daddy. I really wish daddy would have complete custardy of me seen as I really live with him, but I want another parent who would be like a mummy to me and make daddy happy: he may not look it but Gaara was very smart for a 6 year old. He knew what his dad was trying to get complete custody over him and his mother could not take him away at all, by looking at him you would think a small 6 year old child would be wit his friends or be happy but no Gaara had no friends and he was always on his own no other child played with him the only person that did was his dad.

Not far away from Gaara another boy was running with glee from his dad and aunty. 6 yeare old Naruto was playing a game which he found fun the game was called catch me, so while Naruto was running his farther was not far behind him " Naruto I'm coming and once your couat it would be time to go home" His dad yelled with laughter : what no fair I don't want to go home it really fun at the park: Naruto mind screamed at him. While he was thinking this his dad came up behind him and caught him in a big hug " hahaha I got you Naruto" said a tall man with long blond hair " but daddy I want to go on the slide please" Naruto begged his dad " well" said man was thinking", " oh come on Deidara let him have one go on the slide " said a girl who looked so much like the now named Deidara " ok fine Ino but only your being the best sister ever and letting us live with you" Deidara replied to his twin sister.

"YAY" Naruto screamed and ran in to the play area of the park was. Once he entered Naruto saw a little redhead sitting on a swing on his own being the curious little blond that he was Naruto when over to the boy who looked, to be the same age as him " hello my name is Naruto what's yours" Naruto asked the boy.

Said boy looked up at him like he was shocked that another child was talking to him. " ummm hi my name is Gaara and I'm 6 years old" Gaara relied shyly, while the to boys got to know each other Deidara and Ino were walking in to the park and were shocked at what they saw. Not only was Naruto talking to another child his own age but the child was on his own both adults were thinking were are the boys parents, Deidara being the worried and caring person there is went over to Naruto and his new friend " hey Naruto who your new friend" Deidara asked his son " this is Gaara and he like us daddy only he spends the weekends with is mummy but he mainly lives with is daddy" Naruto told his dad with a happy but sad tone in his voice.

Both Deidara and Ino felt sorry for the child knowing how hard it was going between parents. Ino being very concerned as well as Deidara was as to why the little redhead was on his own so she came to his leave and asked " Hi Gaara my name is Ino and this is my twin brother Deidara we were wondering were is or mum or dad" , the reply she got was not what she or Deidara expected. " I got separated from my mummy but I know that she would of given up but now so it would be up to my daddy" Gaara told them Naruto felt even more sorry for Gaara knowing what it like to have a mum who hardly bothered looking. Then an idea came to him turning to his dad and aunty he asked " aunty Ino and daddy why don't we help Gaara find his daddy please". Both Deidara and Ino agreed with Naruto but were also shocked Naruto hardly spoke to anyone, then come along a little redhead and Naruto talks to him like they have known each other for years. " Well Naruto I was going to say that as well what do you say Gaara" Deidara told Naruto and Gaara " yes please ummm" Gaara was not sure on what to call the man. " Call me Deidara ok Gaara" Deidara told Gaara " ok Deidara" Gaara replied and they set off to fin Gaara's dad.

On another side of the park a tall redhead was looking around the park and shouting out for someone. Now the redhead was non other Sasori Akasuna who had spent half an hour looking for his child, anyone who came near him would be able to tell that Sasori was beyond pissed he was down right furieosis, : stupid women she can never be asked to look for her own son. that it I'm telling the divorced people that she is not fit to have any custardy of him: with that in mind Sasori screamed . " GAARA WRER ARE YOU IT ME DADDY" Sasori kept on running and looking around everywhere once he heard his son got spirited from his mum he left his work to fin him, but he was having no luck Sasori was going heading toward the hill were the play area was but before he could take a step a family was walking down with to children one had very bright red hair. When Sasori saw the red hair he ran right towards the group calling Gaara's name " GAARA".

Gaara was enjoying himself not only had me made a new friend his age but he found someone who was like a motherly person. Even if the person a boy and not a girl : Deidara san is someone who I would like as my mummy or daddy when we find daddy I'm going to introduce him to Deidara san:, Gaara told himself while walking with Narutos family he heard a familiar voice shout his name " GAARA" looking were the voice came from Gaara shouted and waited with Naruto and Deidara.

Once Sasori was right in front of the group he kneeled down and gave Gaara a big hug. Feeling all his worry going away Sasori turned to the blond adult and blond boy who both looked happy, " Daddy these to people found me theirs is my new friend Naruto and his daddy Deidara who went through what we are going trough right now" Gaara's voice was one of happiness. Wait did Gaara just say friend looking at the blond duo Sasori was in shock o how beautiful the blond man was " Thank you for finding my child sir" Sasori told the blond man " sir oh please call me Deidara and this is my son Naruto and it no problem" Deidara told Sasori , " Gaara is this your daddy he looks so cool I think your daddy and mine should go out don't you agree" Naruto told Gaara " yes they should daddy Deidara please go out so me and Naruto can see you happy and we can be brothers" Gaara asked both Sasori and Deidara.

Both men blushed at what their sons asked. " We will see my name is Sasori by the way it nice to meet you Deidara" Sasori said to Deidara " same here Sasori" Deidara replied from that moment on both Gaara and Naruto become best friends and the same with Sasori and Deidara.  
: end flash back:

Once both boys were done they bowed and walked off the stage. As they walked both boys saw their mothers looking at them with a hopeful eyes for some reason once they were off stage, both boys listened to the teacher, " ok now I made a mistake on the boys sir names What I meant to say was Naruto and Gaara Iwa Akasuna thank you for coming to day" as parents of the children came up both the boys parents came to them. Sasori and Deidara were holding hands ready to take their boys home with them " Naruto" " Gaara" both boys stop walking toward their fathers only to turn around to see their mothers looking at them, " what mother" both asked they really just wanted to see their dads " we were wondering if you would like to live with us" Sakura Gaara's mother asked both of them.

Needless to say both Gaara and Naruto were mad as well as Sasori and Deidara. " How about no you never bothered with us before so way start now mother dad got a new person to love who is more like a mother to me than you ever were" Gaara told his mother before walking toward Sasori and Deidara " same to you mother, what have you done for me and dad yes it does hurt at times but at least Sasori is always there for dad so no" Naruto walked to were Gaara, Sasori and Deidara were.

With that both Sasori and Deidara walked to the car with both boys. " Boys you both did very well and we are proud of you" Deidara told his Naruto and Gaara " yes same here but Naruto your sill in trouble for getting yet another decantation and Gaara your sill in trouble to for talking back to the teachers and both of you are grounded for re painting the whole school. But besides that we loved your piece the best and we love you both" Sasori sain at hearing that they were sill in trouble both boys were annoyed but happy because they both have happy and love family like they wanted all those years ago.


End file.
